


Il ne se passe jamais rien les mardis

by Likia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, Asexuality Spectrum, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Romantic Comedy, ace - Freeform, aroace, qpp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likia/pseuds/Likia
Summary: On est mardi. Aziraphale est occupé. Crowley s’ennuie.------------Oui, cette histoire est juste une comédie pleine de fluff et sans aucun plot du tout. La raison pour laquelle j’ai décidé de l’écrire est très importante. Significative. Considérable. Tellement sérieuse qu’elle en est presque religieuse.Billie Piper l’a résumé au mieux avec sa traitrise philosophique de 1998 : « PARCE QUE J’AI ENVIE ! »Bref. Une fic domestique adorable et avec comme toujours mon humour anglais ridicule. Sérieusement, c’est du n’importe quoi. Du grand n’importe quoi.Est-ce que ça vous suffit, comme résumé ?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	Il ne se passe jamais rien les mardis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing Ever Happens On Tuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629904) by [WolfieOnAO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieOnAO3/pseuds/WolfieOnAO3). 



> Une traduction de [Nothing Ever Happens On Tuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629904), par WolfieJimi.

C’était un mardi matin. 

Il n’y a vraiment rien de particulier les mardis matins. Le mardi est vraiment l’un des jours de la semaine les moins remarquables. Il n’est ni avant ni après le weekend, pas comme lundi qui est le jour où l’on retourne au _boulot_ , ni le vendredi où l’on ne pense qu’au _weekend_. Il n’a pas la position charnière du mercredi, le jour autour duquel le reste de la semaine s’articule, le point culminant où le "début" rencontre la "fin". Et ce n’était même pas jeudi, qui, étant donné qu’il est le jour avant le jour avant le weekend, a un petit côté intéressant d’avant-dernier.

Non. Le mardi est juste le mardi. Rien de spécial. Rien de particulier. Rien à attendre impatiemment, et rien à craindre. Juste le mardi. Le mardi, simple et banal. Rien d’excitant n’arrive jamais un mardi. Si on regarde à travers l’Histoire, on ne trouvera jamais rien de notable qui se soit passé un mardi. Jules César n’a pas traversé le Rubicon un mardi. Henri VII n’a pas divorcé de Catherine d’Aragon un mardi. La chose la plus intéressante qui soit arrivée un mardi fut le mardi où Elvis est mort, sauf qu’il n’est pas vraiment mort, sinon comment est-ce qu’il pourrait travailler dans un fastfood à Des Moines ? Non, les mardis ne sont remarquables que pour leur manque total de remarquabilité. Rien n’arrive jamais les mardis.

C’était un mardi matin.

Aziraphale avait ouvert sa boutique à 10h17. Il était maintenant 11h47. Jusqu’à présent une seule personne était entrée, mais seulement pour demander comment trouver le _Picturehouse Central_ , ce qu’Aziraphale avait volontiers expliqué. 

Dehors, le temps était médiocre. Il continuait de suggérer qu’il pourrait envisager de pleuvoir plus tard, mais il le faisait sans réelle conviction ou enthousiasme. Le soleil était distrait, et les nuages se baladaient ici et là sans but ni direction.

Aziraphale profitait du calme et de la tranquillité pour organiser un nouveau système de rangement que personne d’autre que lui ne pourrait jamais comprendre.

Les horloges faisaient tic-tac.

Les lattes du plancher craquaient.

Une balle jaune et brillante rebondissait en continu contre le mur. 

Ce son en particulier était fourni par la figure apathique affalée n’importe comment sur le fauteuil favori de l’ange. Il était accompagné par un live-acoustique de mumble-rap de _Radio Gaga_ qui passait en boucle, fourni par ce même démon apathique.

Crowley _s’ennuyait_.

_— Mon annnnnggee…_

— Oui ? répondit Aziraphale sans détourner le regard de ses étagères.

— Si une mouette mange du poulet frit, est-ce du cannibalisme ?

— Hmm ?

— Parce que ce sont tous les deux des oiseaux, pas vrai, mais ce ne sont pas les _mêmes_ oiseaux, n’est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas avoir des bébés poule-mouette, pas vrai ? On _peut_ ? Et même si on pouvait, est-ce que ça aurait une incidence sur la question de savoir si c’est ou non du cannibalisme ? Si on a des poussins poule-mouette, et que _eux_ mangent du poulet frit, est-ce que _ça_ , c’est du cannibalisme ? Et s’ils mangent des œufs ? Et s’ils mangent des œufs de _canard_ ?

— Je ne sais pas, dit l’ange, très, très distraitement.

— Tu n’as pas un livre qui en parle ?

— Un livre sur quoi ? dit Aziraphale en levant enfin les yeux.

— Qui dit si les mouettes et les poules peuvent avoir des poussins ensemble.

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux un livre qui parle de ça ?

— Pour que je sache si c’est du cannibalisme ! Évidemment !

— Cannibali… quoi ? Crowley, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles, mon cher.

— Ugh, tu ne m’écoutais même pas.

— Je suis désolé, mon cher. C’est juste que je suis un peu occupé avec tout ce tri.

— Ouais, ouais, c’est ça…

Crowley recommença à lancer la balle. Son but était de la faire atterrir sur un clou qui dépassait du cadre de la porte. Il fut surpris d’y arriver après quatre essais. _Aziraphale_ fut surpris quand le clou modifia la trajectoire de la balle qui, au lieu de rebondir dans les mains de Crowley, vira et siffla au-dessus de la tête de l’ange, et passa à un cheveu de le heurter directement.

— Oups… Désolé, mon ange… dit Crowley d’un air coupable en se précipitant à travers la boutique pour rattraper la balle.

— Crowley, si tu n’ennuies à ce point, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas au cinéma, ou bien harceler quelque végétation, ou je ne sais pas, moi ? dit Aziraphale en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— Je ne m’ennuie pas, rétorqua Crowley sans conviction.

— Si, tu t’ennuies. Comment est-ce que tu peux t’ennuyer quand tu es entouré de livres me dépasse, mais de toute évidence, tu t’ennuies. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas _faire_ quelque chose au lieu de traîner ici et de m’agresser avec des jouets pour enfants ?

— Elle ne t’a pas touché…

Aziraphale soupira et secoua la tête, puis retourna à ses piles de livres. 

Quelques instants plus tard une ombre tomba sur la paperasse que l’ange rangeait. Puis elle s’en alla. Puis elle revint. Aziraphale l’ignora.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? chantonna Crowley.

— Je réorganise mon système de rangement.

— Ah. Tu t’amuses bien ?

— Oui.

— Oh. Bien. Bien, bien, bien, b-b-b-bi _ie_ en. Super. Génial, _excellent_ …

Crowley se pencha pour inspecter l’étagère sur laquelle travaillait actuellement Aziraphale.

— “ _La Route d’Oxiane_ ”, lut-il. De quoi ça parle ?

— Des voyages de Robert Byron à travers le Moyen-Orient au début des années 30. 

— Okay, dit Crowley, feuilletant le livre jusqu’à trouver les images. Il est bien ?

— Certains le pensent, oui.

— Il aime prendre des photos de vieux bâtiments, dis donc.

— C’est pour _ça_ qu’il était là-bas…

— Pour prendre des photos de vieux bâtiments ?

— Officiellement, en tout cas… Aziraphale continua de bouger les livres d’une étagère à une autre d’une manière qui, pour l’observateur non averti, pouvait sembler complètement chaotique et illogique.

Bien sûr, Aziraphale savait ce qu’il faisait.

— Oh…

Crowley retourna au début du livre, et commença à lire à voix haute. 

“ _Venise, 20 août 1933. Ici comme un joyeux cochon ; un changement agréable après cette pension sur la Giudecca il y a deux ans. Nous sommes allés au Lido ce matin, et le Palais des Doges avait l’air plus beau vu depuis un hors-bord qu’il ne l’a jamais été depuis une gondole. La baignade, par une journée calme, doit être la pire d’Europe : de l’eau comme de la salive chaude, des mégots de cigare qui nous flottent dans la bouche, et des bancs de méduses. Lifar est venu pour diner. Bertie a mentionné que toutes les baleines ont la syphilis._ ”

— Charmant… dit Crowley en fronçant les sourcils. Quel est le rapport avec l’archéologie au Moyen-Orient ?

— Hmm, il n’y en a pas, pour l’instant. Il y voyage plus loin dans le livre. Il fait d’abord un détour par la Grèce, je crois. 

Aziraphale souleva un livre du bas de la pile posée sur le sol et le plaça en troisième position sur la deuxième étagère à partir du haut. 

— On devrait aller à Venise, continua Crowley en tournant autour de l’ange. On n’y est pas allé depuis… c’est _quand_ la dernière fois qu’on est allé à Venise, mon ange ?

— 1985. Tu as dit que tu détestais cette ville, nous a fait partir sept heures après notre arrivée, et a juré de ne plus jamais y retourner.

— Oh. Vraiment ? Pourquoi j’ai fait ça ?

— Tu as dit qu’il y avait trop de touristes et de gens qui essayaient de te vendre des choses, et que l’endroit était devenu trop commercial et trop romantique et avait perdu ses dernières prétentions de sincérité et d’intégrité et ne semblait guère mieux qu’un plateau d’un film de série B particulièrement insipide, répondit Aziraphale. Et tu es tombé d’une gondole.

— Ah _oui_ … dit le démon en jetant le livre. On ne va pas à Venise alors. Venise _est_ trop commercialisée. Et il y a beaucoup trop d’eau. J’aime pas l’eau. J’aime pas les bateaux. C’est trop instable. Ailleurs, dans ce cas. Et le Japon ? Ça te dit d’aller à Kyoto, mon ange ? De manger des sushis fraichement préparés ? _Umeboshi onigiri_ ? _Ichigo daifuku_ ? Tous ces KitKats bizarres ? Alors ?

Aziraphale fixa le livre que Crowley avait laissé tomber par terre.

— Ngk, dit Crowley. Je vais juste… mmgngkf… remettre celui-là ici, d’accord ?

— Merci, dit Aziraphale, mais il ne semblait pas très reconnaissant.

Crowley soupira, et alla s’assoir au bureau d’Aziraphale. Il commença tranquillement à ouvrir et fermer les tiroirs. Une sélection de _stylos de toutes les époques_. Une montre de poche avec _« Für Herrn Fell. Von Herrn Henlein. Ich sagte dir, ich könnte es tun, verdammt!! »_ gravé au dos. Quelques pelotes de ficelle. Un crochet. Une poignée d'élastiques et de trombones. Un manuscrit poussiéreux pour une pièce avec _Thomas Kyd_ écrit sur la première page. Crowley le feuilleta. Une histoire à propos de fantômes et de meurtre et un roi ou quelque chose comme ça. Sans intérêt. Il le remit en place. Qu’est ce qu’il pouvait _s’ennuyer_.

Crowley épuisa tous les tiroirs (à l’exception du tiroir secret qui était caché et lui avait échappé. Mais tout ce qu’il contenait était une pile de pense-bêtes jamais utilisés et un taille-crayon, donc ça ne changeait pas grand-chose de toute façon.) Ce faisant, Crowley remarqua que la chaise pouvait _tournoyer_. 

Et qu’elle avait des _roulettes._

Aziraphale regarda et grimaça quand la chaise passa devant lui à toute allure. Elle entra en collision avec une pile de livres et se renversa, envoyant le démon, qui s’était installé sur la chaise avec les pieds tendus vers l’avant, en un amas inextricable sur le sol, duquel roula, car il y a certaines conventions universelles qui doivent être respectées, une roulette.

— Tout va bien ! cria une voix de quelque part dans la pile de bras et de pieds qui appartenaient à la chaise et au démon. Très bien ! C’est exactement ce que je voulais faire ! Ngrk… !

— Oh, Seigneur !

Aziraphale se releva et se précipita pour aider son andouille de démon à s’extirper de ce pétrin. Il tendit une main et aida Crowley à se remettre sur ses pieds.

— Ngk.

— Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

— Euh. Ouais…

Aziraphale haussa les sourcils et pinça les lèvres. Crowley se frotta la nuque d’un air penaud.

— Okay. Peut-être bien que je m’ennuie un _petit_ peu, dit Crowley.

Il grimaça et baissa les yeux vers son accident de chaise.

— Euh, il se _peut_ que j’ai cassé ta chaise… Désolé. Je veux dire, je pourrais la réparer avec un miracle si…

— Non, non, ce n’est rien, dit Aziraphale puis soupira mais sans grande conviction. Nous avons décidé d’éviter les miracles sauf en cas d’urgences, et nous devrions vraiment nous y tenir. On ne veut pas attirer _leur_ attention sur nous, si on peut l’éviter. Surtout pas pour une chaise cassée.

— Désolé. Peut-être que je peux la réparer sans utiliser de miracle ?

Aziraphale et Crowley examinèrent tout deux la chaise cassée, avec ses petits bidules compliqués et ses _machins_ rotatifs en métal, puis se regardèrent à nouveau.

— Ouais, peut-être pas, dit Crowley. 

— J’en achèterai une nouvelle. Ça n’a pas d’importance.

L’ange adoucit son regard et regarda Crowley de haut en bas. Crowley remarqua alors qu’Aziraphale le tenait encore par la main. 

— Es-tu blessé ? demanda Aziraphale.

— Nan. Enfin, un peu. Pas beaucoup.

— Hmm…

— Honnêtement, mon ange. Je suis doué pour _atterrir_. Forcément, vu que j’ai beaucoup d’expérience avec les chutes, dit le démon avant de froncer les sourcils. …Non, attends, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais dire tomber pour de vrai. Comme trébucher. Ce n’était pas un jeu de mot naze. Pas un jeu de mot du tout. Je _hais_ les jeux de mots _Jamais_ je ne ferais délibérément un jeu de mot. C’est juste que je tombe souvent. Enfin, plus tant que ça maintenant. Pas _souvent_. Mais, tu sais. À l’époque où j’étais encore en train de m’habituer à ces _jambes_. Je veux dire…

— Tu as déchiré ta veste… 

Aziraphale tendit la main et la posa sur le tissu qui était déchiré au niveau de la taille de Crowley, et le frotta entre ses doigts, ce qui arrêta le démon net.

— Aaarghhh, merde ! cria Crowley en se retournant pour essayer de mieux voir les dégâts. Argh ! J’aimais vraiment cette veste !

Aziraphale inspecta la déchirure. Elle atteignait la doublure. 

— Si tu veux, je pourrais…

— Ah, nan. C’est rien. J’en ai encore, genre, cinq autres comme celle-ci, de toute façon. Et comme tu l’as dit, pas de miracles sauf en cas d’urgence. C’est pas important. 

— J’allais dire que je pourrais la porter à mon tailleur pour qu’il la recouse.

— Oh. Oh, okay. Ouais, d’accord.

— Laisse la près de la caisse enregistreuse pour que je ne l’oublie pas.

— Merci, dit Crowley, et il enleva sa veste et la lança sur le comptoir de la boutique.

Ce faisant, Crowley repéra un des plus beaux pulls en laine d’Aziraphale (vert foncé, joliment tricoté, sans dessins ni couleurs horribles, en laine merino aran, qui sentait comme l’ange…) posé sur le dos du canapé. Il sautilla vers lui, le ramassa et l’enfila. Il était trop grand pour lui, mais il était chaud, et doux, et confortable. C’était comme porter un câlin. Non pas que Crowley voudrait porter un câlin. Crowley n’aimait pas les câlins. Pas du tout. En général.

En fait, Crowley ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait mis cette chose idiote. Ce n’était pas le genre de chose qu’il faisait habituellement. C’est juste qu’il l’avait vu et fut pris d’un _besoin_ irrépressible de porter ce pull. Sûrement parce que sa chemise incroyablement chère n’était pas très chaude sans une veste par-dessus. C’était définitivement la raison. Et ses autres vestes était _tout en haut, à l’étage_ , dans sa garde-robe. Donc. Voilà. Il y avait une explication logique.

Crowley remarqua qu’Aziraphale le fixait avec un air étrange.

— Quoi ? fit le démon, sur la défensive. J’ai froid.

L’ange secoua la tête et sourit.

— Non, non. Je t’en prie. Garde-le. Il te va bien. 

— Pas vraiment…

Crowley voulut repousser ses lunettes sur son nez mais constata qu’elle n’était plus là.

— Hein ?! Où sont passées mes lunettes de soleil ?!

— Pardon ?

— Mes lunettes ! Pas Sur Mon Nez !

— Oh, en effet elles ne le sont pas. Oh, misère. Tu as vraiment fait une grosse chute, pas vrai ? Es-tu _sûr_ que tu n’es pas blessé, mon cher ?

— Ouais, non, ouais, je vais bien… fit Crowley distraitement.

Il s’élança vers la pile de chaise et de livres puis commença à lui donner des coups de pieds à la recherche de ses lunettes de marque. Ce qui n’était pas vraiment la bonne manière de chercher des lunettes, mais c’est ce qu’il fit.

— Où _sont_ ces foutues lunettes ? Elles sont _vraiment_ très chères. Je ne serais _vraiment_ pas content si elles sont cassées. Pour l’amour de Dieu…

— Oh, misère.

Crowley se retourna pour voir Aziraphale ramasser timidement par une branche tordue ses lunettes qui étaient définitivement cassées. Un des carreaux avait disparu et l’autre était fissuré, et pas qu’un peu. 

Crowley grogna. C’était un grognement qui venait du cœur. Depuis qu’ils avaient réussi à repousser le Paradis et l’Enfer après Nan-mageddon et s’étaient accordé sur le fait que se retenir sur les miracles était probablement pour le mieux, Crowley s’était débrouillé pour détruire par moins de _quinze_ paires de lunettes. C’était il y a seulement six mois. Seize paires, maintenant. Il lui en restait seulement quatre.

— Super. Vraiment super. Magnifique. Génial. Argh !

Crowley jeta les mains en l’air et se mit à arpenter la pièce d’une manière exagérée tout en grommelant que l’univers le détestait.

Aziraphale le regarda pendant un moment, puis baissa les yeux vers les lunettes dans ses mains. Il passa une main sur le métal tordu, puis tendit au démon une paire de lunettes en parfaite état.

Crowley fronça les sourcils, puis soupira.

— Mon ange…

— Oh, c’était à peine un miracle, dit vaguement Aziraphale. Et qu’est-ce que le Paradis pourrait faire de cette information de toute façon ? “ _Oh regardez, Aziraphale a réparé les lunettes cassées de Crowley, dans la librairie, où ils vivent, où nous savons qu’ils vivent._ ” Ce ne sont pas vraiment des informations top secrètes.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas réparer la chaise dans ce cas ?

— Oh. Eh bien, répondit Aziraphale, comme si c’était vraiment une réponse.

Crowley secoua la tête et sourit.

— Bref, merci, mon ange, dit-il en remettant ses lunettes. C’est gentil.

— Oh ! Je les ai un peu amélioré en même temps, j’espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Je les ai rendus un peu plus _résistante_ , hésita Aziraphale, embarrassé. Enfin, je veux dire… Je les ai rendues _incassable_ , en fait. Mais c’est à peine plus qu’un miracle mineur, je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Je ne pense pas qu’ils fassent vraiment attention de toute façon.

— Mon ange ! Tu ne devrais pas… Bon, ça suffit, dit Crowley en marchant vers la chaise cassée.

Il la répara d’un claquement de doigts, et la remis sur pied.

— Voilà, dit-il en la poussant vers l’ange. Comme neuve.

— … Ce n’était vraiment pas la peine.

— Pas plus que de réparer mes lunettes.

— Crowley, je ne tiens _pas_ à cette chaise.

— Si, tu y tiens. Tu as fait la tête qui veut dire _Quelque chose me dérange mais je ne dirai rien parce que je suis trop gentil._ De toute évidence tu étais fâché que la chaise soit cassée. C’est une antiquité irremplaçable, pas vrai ? Ne me mens pas, tu n’es pas doué pour ça.

— Je ne mens pas.

— Ton _visage_ dit le _contraire_ , rétorqua Crowley d’une voix chantante.

— Je n’ai pas dit que je n’étais pas “fâché”. J’ai dit que je ne tiens pas à cette chaise. Elle vient d’ _Ikea_.

— Euh. … Elle - je - oh. Vraiment ?

— Oui, je l’ai achetée il y a environ cinq ans.

— Ah. Elle est bien, pour une chaise d’ _Ikea_.

— Oui, j’ai moi aussi été surpris par la qualité.

— Bonne finition.

— Pas si chère que ça non plus.

— Euh, donc, mon ange, si tu n’étais pas fâché à propos de la chaise, _pourquoi_ est-ce que tu étais fâché ? Parce que tu l’étais. Ça se voit.

— Tu as raison. Il y a quelque chose auquel je tiens vraiment beaucoup, et j’étais plutôt inquiet à l’idée qu’il soit abimé.

L’ange sourit d’une manière vraiment étrange que Crowley ne pouvait pas vraiment déterminer.

— Aargh...Ngk. J’ai abimé des, mgnfgmfngnk, livres vraiment importants ou quelque chose comme ça, c’est ça ?

Aziraphale ferma les yeux et secoua la tête en essayant de ne pas rire. 

— _Toi_ , Crowley ! J’étais inquiet que tu te sois fait mal ! Et aussi par le fait que tu t’ennuyais tant que ça. Je me sentais un peu coupable, pour dire la vérité. Je ne me suis pas bien occupé de toi ces derniers temps, n’est-ce pas ? Vraiment négligent de ma part. Pas étonnant que tu en sois réduit à créer des accidents. C’est la seule manière d’attirer mon attention, on dirait. Je suis désolé, mon cher.

— Ngrkngmk.

Aziraphale fixa Crowley pendant une poignée de tic tac.

— Allez, viens. Mets ton manteau, dit l’ange.

— Pourquoi ? J’ai pécho ? dit Crowley involontairement.

Cette blague était présentée sur un _plateau_. Il ne pouvait pas ne _pas_ faire la blague. Ce serait _criminel_ de ne faire la blague. Ne pas faire la blague aurait probablement causé une sorte de fissure dans _l’univers_. Crowley grinça des dents et se mordit la langue.

— Quoi ? Non, il fait froid dehors.

— Quoi ?

— On va faire un tour.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Où ? Maintenant ?

— On va faire un tour. Pourquoi : parce que je ne veux pas que tu abimes d’autres choses qui m’appartiennent, c’est-à-dire toi, dans cet état d’agitation, et parce que je viens juste de réaliser que j’ai moi aussi un grand besoin de passer un moment privilégié avec toi. Où : là où tu veux, mais j’ai une petite envie de sushi, si ça ne te dérange pas. Et oui, maintenant.

— Oh. D’accord.

— Ton manteau, alors. Dépêche-toi !

— Mais ton rangement…

— Il attendra.

— Mais…

— Crowley, veux-tu bien te taire et mettre ton manteau.

Crowley se tut et mit son manteau (par-dessus le pull. Qu’il, par ailleurs, ne rendit jamais à Aziraphale. Aziraphale en fut satisfait. Il aimait ce pull. Il l’aimait encore plus sur Crowley.)

oOo

Ils allèrent manger des sushis au restaurant japonais. Ensuite ils rentrèrent à la maison et regardèrent encore une fois la première saison de _Downton Abbey_ , et firent beaucoup de pas grand-chose. Le tout fut plutôt agréable. 

Et Crowley décida que, dans l’ensemble, il aimait vraiment bien les mardis, finalement.

**Author's Note:**

> Rien de mieux pour démarrer la journée qu’un email qui dit qu’on a reçu des kudos ou des commentaires. Merci !


End file.
